


Challenging The Alpha

by bombdisaster



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Challenging The Alpha, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Omegaverse, Quirks, Rut, Yaoi, alphakirishima, bxb - Freeform, heat - Freeform, loveinterest, mha - Freeform, omegabakugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombdisaster/pseuds/bombdisaster
Summary: Bakugou is the prince of his kingdom following along side with his mother Queen Mitsuki. Hes a dominant boy with a lot of raging talent, and lets nothing stand above. At least until one unfortunate Alpha challenges that.
Relationships: Bakugou - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship, kirishima - Relationship, tododeku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. ❌ DISCLAIMER ❌

Each and everyone of this lovely characters aren't mine This is a kiribaku fanfiction. I'm twisting some of the characters in this fantasy au and doing my best to keep their character personality to the truth.  
•

•

  
•

•

_**If you are sensitive in anyway emotionally and can be triggered this book isn't for you. If your interested in that stuff feel free. The story moves on gradually.** _

•

•

•

Bakugo is the future king of his kingdom 

Midoriya is his servant

Aizawa is his right hand guardsmen/butler

Todoroki is a future king of his kingdom Kirishima is his loyal knight, and best friend in this au.

Endeavor isn't a twat father but has evil intent of a strong family bloodline.

Even tho oldest would get the throne, Endeavor wished it among Todoroki being the perfect representation of his parents appearance together.

Most characters from BNHA will be in this book ❤️


	2. •ᴋᴀᴛsᴜᴋɪ ʙᴀᴋᴜɢᴏ•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to the Bakugo family and an unfortunate fated meeting with the Todoroki’s.

Mitsuki held the child close as a frown fell upon her face. It didn't take long before she discovered her son was an omega. When it came to the kingdom they wished for a son full of power, brave and feared nothing. Held pride to the up most and nothing would strip it away. A code Mitsuki lived by. Masaru faced his wife with a worried glance, the last thing he wanted was for her to get into a fit of anger, but instead the frown turned into a smile. "..it'll be fine." She set the child back into his crib. The look the beta gave to his wife was filled with passion for his strong mate. "What can we do?" The question strikes Mitsuki as she furrowed her brows. "The obvious thing, make sure no one mistakes him for an omega." The grin spread across her face with mischievous intent. No one will know, nobody will know that their future king will be an omega. With that said the parents raised Katsuki Bakugou. 

**•  
**

**•  
  
**

**•**

Years would go by and their son was an explosive child and Mitsuki thanked every bit of it. His aggressive personality and wild behavior allowed her to hide the truth. To her eyes was the omega she gave birth, but to others was an angry dominant alpha. Masura stood next to her, grinning at the young boy as he aggressively tackled the greenette. "Takes after you." He chimed in softly. His hairs stood up feeling the heavy glare come form his wife. "And what are you saying?!" The growl escaped her lips, but a hit of a playful tone left it. Masura relaxed a bit to look her in the eyes. "He'll grow into someone strong." He grunted feeling the sting from the slap against his back. "Why of course silly! Hes our son, we expected nothing less!" 

**•  
**  
•  
•

"KATSUKI!" Bakugou grumbled as he came down stairs dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up. It was the meeting of the other kingdom. He despised the idea, all he wanted to do was go back to playing with his new found toys of the famous jester All Might. "What?" He barked towards the woman setting the table. She let out a hefty growled at the boys tone. "Behavior Katsuki! They want to offer and possible an alliance if we play our cards right. Your the key understood?" The queen adjusted the boys mangled hair, just like his fathers. "Friend their son wont you? A good relation to two future kings is important." The boy only let out an annoyed grunt nudging away his mothers hands from his hair. "Yeah yeah." 

The ash-blonde spiked hair boy walked along side his mother towards the gate entrance. He eyes over at the rather large family approaching. The cold gaze he had never left his crimson eyes. "Hello Enji." Mitsuki met his cold gaze keeping her hands at bay on her dress. The elder king stared down at her simply giving a nod of acknowledgement. Rei glanced over smiling softly at the queen. "Hello Queen Mitsuki, this is our family. Toya, Natsuo, Fuyumi, and our youngest Shoto." She introduced her children to the female Alpha. Mitsuki gazed at them giving a gently smile soon setting a hand on Bakugos shoulder. "This is my son Katsuki." The ash-blonde just kept his cold gaze as the adults discussed whatever they wished with each other. It wasn't long until the other 4 siblings of the Todoroki family approached the boy.

Toya tilted his head sniffing the ash-blonde. "Woah! You smile nice." Katsuki eye twitched as he shoved the boy back. "Don't stand so close idiot!" He growled out at the others daring them to try. Toya stumbled back but a giggled simply left his mouth staring at him. "Sorry." He apologized facing his other siblings. 

Natsuo stared at Katsuki muttering towards Toya as they pointed at him, Fuyumi glared as she wack both of them in the head gently. "Don't be so rude.." Her gaze shifted onto Katsuki as a gentle smile formed across her mouth. "Hey.. it seems we'll be seeing each other often." Bakugo glanced up at the girl as his crimson eyes soften a bit not feeling challenged. "Whatever" he muttered as he eyes over at Shoto. Shoto locked eyes with him as no emotion showed on his face. Bakugos fingers twitched at the stare as he let out a warning growl. The boy dislikes being stared at for to long, made him feel pressured and challenge, and he disposed those who tried to challenge him. "Quit staring creep!" A spark came from his hand as he eyed the youngest of the Todoroki family. Fuyumi quickly blocked Shoto view frowning.

Mitsuki glared over bonking Bakugo on the head. "Quit that! I told you to behavior!" The young boy hissed rubbing his head glaring up at his mother. The alpha sighed facing Enji and Rei. "I apologize hes a ticking time bomb." Masura nodded setting a hand on Katsuki shoulder. "Yeah.." he murmured quietly. Enji eyed the ash-blonde boy with interest has a sly smile formed. "No need! He's rather interesting. Whats his quirk?" His gaze drifted back to the parents of the boy. "He can create explosions from his sweat, sometimes even let a flame form." Mitsuki answered. "He gets it from me but its rather more enhanced then what I can do." Masura rubbed the back of his neck.

Enji chuckled lightly "fits his appearance.. I'll like to follow up with the request. " The queen nodded facing Masura. "I'll get onto it shortly King Todoroki." The Beta male assured. 

Bakugo grumbled as he shifted in anticipation to go back to his room. He didn't like the idea of having to agree to a partnership. The boy muttered lowly. When he takes over the kingdom, he'll promise to not rely on any kingdom. A promise he was sure to make as he'll be the next strongest alpha king known. 

**_And he'll keep counting down the days till it happens._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only he knew.


	3. •ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇs•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see them boys older in their ending teenage years and get introduced to Kirishima and the past memories between Katsuki and Shoto

Aizawa grip his hand around the ash-blonde teens throat, his eyes glimmered an icey red keeping the boys quirk at bay. " **Submit**." He sounded out every syllable as venom struck his tone.

Bakugo growled as a grin swept across his face. He jerked his knee up into the butlers abdomen and swung his arm back locking each knuckle to the side of the alphas jaw. "Not today old man." He spat out the blood from his mouth as his crimson eyes stared down at the male.

The alpha closed his eyes as he rubbed his jaw sitting up. A soft grin formed along his lips as he glanced up. "You finally pushed through it." He got on a knee soon lifting himself up to stare down at the future king. "Of course you old man, I submit to no one." Bakugo rub his fist against his mouth wiping the smeared blood off. "When I become king i'll have people begging for my mercy." The demeanor of the boy was cold and heavily scented with a strong appearance. A triumph smirked appeared on the young teens face. "And that icyhot bastard wont strip nothing from me." He growled out.

The scarf curled back up around the older alphas neck as he sighed lightly. "Prince Katsuki, you may be able to surpass the alpha command among this kingdom- but there will always be one thats difficult then the rest of us." The words left Bakugo in an inner fit of rage. The boy grabbed the elders scarf like material and yanked him down to his level. " **Saying I cant fucking take any of those scumbag alphas down?!** " He snarled filled with anger as he lifted his spare hand sparks of explosions develop into it. ".. I'm simply stating that even if you appear an alpha. There will always be one who scents past that. But those are rare. I'm sure you'll do fine taking them down Prince Katsuki." Aizawa moved a hand around the princes wrist as he pried his hand off his scarf.

A low irritated grumble left the ash-blondes lips. "They'll have to beat me into submission, and that'll never happen. And please you old man call me _king_. Suits me better." He smirked as he adjusted the sleeves to his button up. "Besides the only brat I have to focus on is icyhot." Bakugo closed his eyes as he bald a fist as he imagined pebbling the alpha to the ground- putting him to shame for losing to an omega. Not that anyone would know.

"He can use your secret against you in the fight ." Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "He _wont_ if he knows whats _**good for him**_." His nose flared at the idea. The boy found out he was an omega by an unfortunate accident when they were younger. Unlike the icy-red haired boys eldest brother- Shoto wasn't naive to the scent. But a promise was made that no word was spoken, and he respected the alpha for that- but still wanted to strangle his ass into the pits of hell. "Your dismissed." He spoke calmly which was unusually from the omega, the butler only nodded as he left the room without another word.

The boy open his eyes as he walked off into the hallway, he eyed around as his gaze locked onto the greenette passing by hauling his foot steps. " ** _Deku_**." His voice laced with his cold demeanor. The round face of the boy swallowed as he stared at his future king. "Y-yes Kacchan?" His voice cracked at the unknown tension.

"Take the clothes i'll be wearing to beat that half n half bastards ass to my room.. as well as my suppressants." Bakugo shoulder the greenette aside going off to his room. The young boy only nodded to his request- more of a demand. He known of the princes secret, one of the few to know and if word was spoken he would be beheaded. The queen made that very clear very quickly.

•

•

•

Kirishima pouted laying across the large couch in the young princes room. He kept letting out whines begging for platonic attention. " _Todorokiiii_!" He grinned. The split colored hair boy clicked his jaw as he set his pencil down giving in to his friends whining. "What is it?" He muttered, his face as expressionless as always. "You look stressed, is it the fight to who controls the kingdom?" The red-head sat up sitting criss-cross on the couch. This boy annoyed Shoto to no end but deep down he enjoyed having someone to talk to that wasn't force to share everything he thought to his father. "..its.. . Very tactical. With my fathers constant pride ringing in my head to win." His voice was soft as he fully faced his friend. "I mean, You don't have to face him. Sure requested by your father but-" Kirishima flex his bisects as a cocky grin formed on his face. "I can so do it."

" _ **No**_." The boy was quick to decline as his hair fell over his eyes. He couldn't let anyone else face the ash-blonde. He had to prove that he was worthy of ruling over the joined kingdoms- whether Bakugo was by his side or not. But that wasn't the only reason the boy declined. He knew Kirishima wasn't your ordinary alpha and there was a reason he was made his knight. He was among the few percent of dominant alphas- and it _sometimes terrified Shoto at his ability to pinpoint every emotion and unlock any secret an opportunity gave at the red-head_. Thats what Shoto feared, a secret that would bring the Bakugo family to shame. He couldn't allow that- his gut wouldn't allow that guilt to taunt him for the rest of his life. Winning by a mear fluke. He refused. He'll cherish that promise- the first time the boy wasn't so cruel to him.

**Five years ago**.

•

•

•

_Bakugo grip his hair as panic flushed throughout his body. Tears pricked at the side of his face as his chest enveloped with a tightness . He couldn't breathe. He gasp out whimpering for his parents. The heavy pain he felt with his abdomen as his senses were fuzzy. The scent of fiery cinnamon flourish around the room._

_Few steps were heard outside the room door as it hauled. The knob turned as Shoto glanced into the room staring at the helpless ash-blonde crying in confusion. His nostril flared at bit at the scent as his chest tighten. His father gave his knowledge of the hierarchy- and to his disbelief that this raging demeanor boy wasn't an alpha conflicted him. He pushed the scent away the best his could as he let out his alpha musk of a cold frost scent mixed in with strawberries trying to calm the ash-blonde. Bakugo eyed over at the boy in panic. He knew- **he k n e w**. He wanted to wail out- scream- whimper but that was all stop by the calming scent._

_His breathing relaxed as his eyes drooped gripping his chest. It ease his panic but made the pain in his abdomens worse. The flamed prince walked over as he crouched down and setting his small hands on the boys cheeks. "I wont tell anyone I promise. I'll face you fair and square. .. who can I get to help you?" His words were soft, only emotion on his face was a calm gentle look like his mothers. One that didn't make the ash-blonde feel challenge. "...a-aizawa” he breathed out roughly, to weak to remove the boys hands from his face.   
  
_

**_ •  
  
_ **

****__ •  
  


**_ • _ **

Shoto's chest tighten at the memory as he grimaced facing Kirishima finally returning back to reality as the boy frantically snap his fingers in his face. "Oi- Shoto you alright?" His voice laced with concern for his friend. Todoroki only smile as he lifted his hand parting his hair from his eyes. "I'm just fine."

Kirishima narrowed his eyes on the prince but decided not to push for a response. He knew that was **far** from the _truth_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft IcyExplosion <3 <3  
> Many people make Todo the asshole u-u but I wanted a different stand point for this story of him.


	4. •ᴘʀᴏʙʟᴇᴍᴀᴛɪᴄ•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki faced an unexpected problem at the worse possible time.

Bakugo stared in the mirror adjusted his cape like top. The male grinned staring at his appearance with the heavy boots and and jagged pants. Along his chest was a necklace filled with teeth from countless animals he didn’t spare. The shirtless boy turned as he headed out his room satisfied with his features. Throughout the hall was red carpet and steps that lead to the main room. He wasted no time to meet with his parents, he was going to take the kingdom today. Nothing was going to change that fate he made for himself. 

Mitsuki stared at her son as a soft grin tugged at her lips. She cared for him passionately, even over the years as his aggression grew. But to her it was necessary, she intended to make him that way. Today will be a new turn to the kingdom. The first will born omega to take place as an alpha. The training she had the boy go through was torment to her heart but in the end it made him stronger. That was the intent, hit him with everything so that he fears nothing.

“Are we goin you old hag?” Katsuki grouched out annoyed. Old lady pulled at his strings to no end but she was the only one who understood him, not even his father could get him. Simply because she was able to get under his skin and he would be able to do nothing about it. Not that the alpha command from her worked anymore, but just the bond they shared as mother and son. As reckless as he could be, he was the best at anything that he desired to be.

The alpha only chuckled as she nudged the beta male. They all gather to leave in the carriage towards the Todoroki kingdom. Today will be the day that the kings decide who’ll be the one who commands among the kingdom. As its a determination of rule to conjoined two kingdoms to one. Marriage was a first option but the ash-blonde boy refused mercilessly to the idea. 

“Are you sure your fine without a shirt Katsuki?” His mothers voiced filled the calm silence in the carriage. Bakugos fingers twitched at the judgement of his appearance. “Piss off, i’ll be fine you hag. Think I got this around my neck and braces for my wrist for nothin?” He sneered eyeing out the opening of the carriage.

Soon silence was left as the journey began. It wouldn’t take to long as the kingdoms weren’t so far apart. One of the main reason they wanted to try becoming one large unstoppable empire.

•

•

•

The frantic boy paced back and forth tugging at the collar of his shirt. His breathing was short but raspy as he eyed around the room. Shoto swallowed thickly as the built up salvia formed in his mouth. He was heated. Both physically and angrily. Today wasn’t a good day for an unexpected rut. Usually signs would show countless days before, but this time it just appeared and of course it was the biggest day of his life.

Kirishima muttered knocking on Todoroki door leaning against it. “Oi Shoto, you ready? I’m suppose to walk you down to the center.” He set his hands on the knob as he fumbled with the lock door. Shoto stiffen up eyeing the door as his fangs ached. He inhaled deeply trying to ignore the sweat forming along his face. “Can we reschedule possibly?” He rasp out huskily. The spiked red head eyes widen staring at the door. “Shoto- open the damn door.” He said calmly.

The door was fumbled but soon cracked open. Kirishima took the chance to slip in shutting it behind staring at the helpless alpha before him. “They’ve already arrived.. the prince is none stop about beating your ass.” He muttered. This only caused the prince to groan in annoyance. It didn’t help that he knew an omega was in his kingdom. Even if he didn’t have any emotions physical for him, it was just instinct that was clawing to get out. Kirishima eyed him as he set his hands on his shoulders moving him back to sit on the bed. He tugged off the cape sighing. “I’ll face him for you. Your in no condition.” Shoto eye widen as he went to stand up before forcibly being shove back down by the stronger male. “Shoto Todoroki. I promise I wont destroy your name. I appreciate your stubbornness but again- no condition. I’ll inform your father.” A grunt left the boys mouth

“Kirishima-you cant!” He protested trying to ignore the fog of his mind building up. This was bad, bad for him and Bakugo. It’ll make him seem weak- but not only that his secret was on the line. The other alpha ignore his plead as he headed out the boys room. “ **KIRISHIMA**!” He yowled out shifting off the bed to reach out before the door was shut and locked from the outside. He frantically banged on the door twisting at the nobs. “ _No- dammit no!_ ” He panted out setting his forehead on the door. 

It was pointless. He wouldn’t be able to open the door unless someone unlocked it from the outside. The built was intensional for times like this, so no one would disrupt him during this time. He could lock people from getting in, but only people with the key could lock him from getting out. He scrunched his eyes close, balling a fist as he banged it on the door leaving a dent hissing out. “I’m so _sorry_ Katsuki.” He gritted out giving in to his rut.

The spiked red head winced at his friends plead. He kept a firm stance as he walked to meet back up with King Todoroki. “Sire.” He bowed down soon lifting his head back up to meet his gaze.

Enji eyed the alpha “Weres Shoto?” An unamused tone left his voice. With a heavy sigh, Kirishima set a hand on his chest lowering his head “i’m afraid his rut came unexpectedly so I gave word to take his position. I’ll make sure to not fail your family name.” The flame king eye widen at the information as he growled in annoyance. “Fuck.” He crossed his arms eyeing his sons knight. Knowing that this wasn’t a time to turn away such a fight, he’ll agree to it. A sigh escape his lips before he grinned softly. “Very well Kirishima. I trust my sons victory to you. Don’t hold back.”

“I’ll be manly through out.” Kirishima grunted out as he went off quickly to theroom that lead to the fighting ground.

Enji walked off to meet up with Mitsuki. A hint of rage came off him in anger at his sons carelessness to be misinformed of his rut. But it to late to dawn on that now. The king knew his knights strength, he was counting on an effortless victory from the alpha. After all he new his status. Thats all that mattered, victory. 

•

•

•

Mitsuki step out the carriage as she walk long side the beta. The guardsmen stared at the queen as they step aside allowing for their entrance. Bakugo eyed as he walked behind before a knight hauled him. A heavy snarl built up as his crimson murderous eyes landing on the other. “ **Get your fucking hand off me**.” The guardsmen flinch a bit at the tone. “We apologize, but we have a special room for you.. for the fight. If you could follow us.” The ash blonde eye him before glancing back at his parents. Mitsuki nodded encouraging the boy to go on as she walked off into the entrance. The guardsmen lead the boy off to the room, as the prince willingly followed. After today they would be under his control, and he’ll be sure to beat the shit out of the bastard who dare laid his hand on him without permission.

Entering the dull room, the door closed behind as he narrowed his eyes. His crimson eyes lit dimly in the room as he walked off to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. “Tch.. “ he chug down half the bottle before setting it down. It was a soft golden white color scheme, among laid a large table with black cloth, and a far right was a counter fill with kitchen stencils. Silence filled the room as the only noise made was the ruffling of his necklace from his hefty chest rising and falling. Bakugo wasn’t one to endure silence, but this allowed him to think of several ways to beat the icyhot prince and take his throne. Only thing that form on his lips was a devilish smirk. 

He couldn’t wait to see the look of **_defeat_** on the helpless alpha.

•

•

•

The alpha female faced Enji cocking her head as she took a seat on the spare throne soon staring down at the oval shape dusted battle ground. “Todays the day..” The flame king grin widen a bit as he followed her glance. “Shame my son wont be able to fight.. his rut is very in competent. So he had his knight take his position.” Mitsuki eye wide at the information. She fidgeted her finger against the back of her palm. “..then whose fighting my Katsuki?” Her husband sense the worry of his wife through their bond, drifting his eyes over at Enji as his gaze dimmed. 

The king had a menacing smirk of almost triumph of his believable sure victory. “My sons top knight, _Eijirou Kirishima_.”

That left a **bile** taste in Mitsukis mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry pom pom ignite


	5. •ᴇxᴘᴏsᴇᴅ•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final show down on who will take the kingdom took a turn of unfortunate event.

The doors opened up on both ends of the battle ground. Bakugos eyes drifted as he stood up from the chair heading out towards the open field. His gaze suddenly dulls to see a red hair boy- but not the boy he was suppose to fight. “What the fuck?!” He snarled eyeing up towards the glass at the top of the stadium. “Weres _IcyHot_?!” The raged blonde shout out.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes on the opponent as he stepped into view. He had removed most of his armor as he remained in black stretchy pants and a red vest. It consisted of the flame kingdoms signature in small gold letters on the back. A smile crept the alphas face admiring the ash-blonde alpha. “So manly.” He muttered out glancing up towards Enji now realizing the boys rage.

“My dearest apologies! My son was incapable today due to unfortunate circumstances. But this young man has trained with him and has defeat my Shoto as well as lost many times. Think of him as the big boss before him.” The king explained, his voice booming across the ground. “So what your sayin is that your sons to _scared_ to face me and sent his pet to do the heavy work?” Bakugo glared coldly. “Thats fine i’ll wipe his ass across the ground! Then take this damn kingdom and rid you all!” He asserted that promise as he turned back to the knight.

A halfhearted chuckle left the fiery king at the boys threat. “Rules are simple. If you immobilize the other or render them hopeless to get up, you win. Anythings allowed but you cant leave the battle ground.” Enji set his finger over the button.

Adrenaline increased through Bakugos veins as he shifted to a battle stance raising his hands. He was gonna blow this alpha to the depths of hell for trying to think he was to weak to face the prince. Kirishima eyed the male alpha as he hardened up his arms. He could sense the fit of rage that came from the other yet it wasn’t as strong as most alphas and it did leave him concerned. 

The bell rang for the fight to begin as Enji sat back in the throne smirking at the Bakugos. Mitsuki gaze locked into the battle field watching her son in anticipation.

Bakugo waste no time as he launched himself over towards the other alpha, sending several explosive blast to his face. The red spiked boy skid back using his arms as a shield. He grunted out eyeing at the endless attacks. The damage will dawn on him later if nothing changed from his defense. He harden his body pressing his foot back before launching forward colliding his fist to the ash-blonde stomach sending him across the field. “Red Gauntlet!” He roared out.

Bakugo caught his ground setting his hands onto the ground pushing himself back up with a heavy groaned. The throb from his stomach ached heavily as he eyed over towards the alpha. To his dismay this wasn’t going to end quickly. Kirishima rushed over to him with the intent to win. He swung his fist towards the boys flawless jaw. Bakugo ducked moving his hand up sending off an explosion to the boys chest, quickly kicking him up and sent a spare blast to launch him away.

A loud thud formed on the ground from the knights heavy landing. A low growl came from him as his anger started to increase, his dominating scent stared to be known. The ash-blonde narrowed his eyes at him as his nostril flared. “ **Shit**.” He clench his teeth keeping his stance. The boy could take his explosive hits, so Bakugo decided for the defensive approach to hopefully wear down the alpha. That was gonna be much more difficult now that his anger was very much known. Even thought Bakugo could withstand other alphas demeanor, this one had him struggling more then he’d like to admit. 

Masaru eyed the battle field nervously gripping his wife’s hand. She gave a squeeze watching the boys fight it out, the red-head striking his fist as Bakugo dodged sending off blast to blind the other alpha. A yelp slip from Katsuki mouth as the boy had grab ahold of his ankle slamming him back down to the ground. Thus caused Masaru to flinch at the action. Entertainment was all Enji saw in this situation. He’ll have the kingdom within his sons power, he has never been more happier sense the birth of Shoto.

Launching himself from beneath Kirishima, he sent himself flying into the air sucking in a breath. He felt the after affects of his quirk being used to much. His palms started to ache but his heart was racing and the sweat kept dripping. He needed to win. Their was no option. The spiked hair boy eyed up at the other cocking his head at his plan. He puffed up his chest as his hardening quirk only made it more appealing. 

“ ** _Oi ShiTty Hair! See if you can take this!_** ” Bakugo launched himself down starting to fire around himself before making a tornado affect reaching a hand out towards Kirishima. His crimson eyes locked with his, only thing on his mind was being number one. Kirishima eye widen as he crossed his arms across his chest. “ _ **Unbreakable**_!” He snarled out as his defense increase. The crimson gaze darken as he gritted his teeth. His hand landed on the alphas crossed arms as he sent the heavy blast launching both away from each other heavily.

Smoke filled up around the area blocking the view of the two alphas. Kirishima coughed roughly as he set his arms down. The alphas gaze drifted around as his nose twitched scenting the sweet smell of fiery cinnamon, with a hint of burnt caramel. His brows furrowed a bit at the confusion. The boy sat up groaning heavily from the impact that cause a few chips to happen, leaving him heavily damaged. 

The ash-blonde eye widen as he gripped his left wrist from the aching pain. He gritted his teeth seeing the alpha not immobilized from his powerful counter attack. He was panting heavily as his stamina started to wear thin. The chances of sending another powerful attack would be effortless in his hand throbbing condition. Sweat drip down his face as he focus was on the other alpha. The alpha stood up rolling his shoulders staring at Katsuki. His nose flared up as the scent was much clear now. His eyes widen in shock as he locked his cherry red eyes to the boys blood crimson ones. Reality stunned him, remembering his friends comment towards him not facing the boy. “ _Thats why_..” he whispered as he started to walk towards the boy. He fingers twitched as he kept his pace calm, almost no intension to attack. 

The boy chest thump loudly in his ear as the other grew closer to him. He let go of his left hand, pointing his right as the left was support to fire his ap fire cannon. The red head held his cracked up arm taking each hit. “.. _your_ strong..” he spoke out softly grunted ever so often from each hit. A strain of pain shot through Bakugos arm as he jerked his hand down gripping it. His gaze stared at the other alpha snarling. “Just **die** already shitty hair!” 

Mitsuki eyes widen as she stood up setting her hand on the glass. “Katsuki!” She whispered out. Masaru stood up watching his boy as his heart races frantically at the sight. A smirk formed on Enji face watching the scene. It was obvious that the explosive boy was at his fire limit.

Kirishima kept his eyes locked with the ash-blonde as he step closer reaching his arm out towards the male. The boy snarled moving his hand back up firing another explosion towards the boys face. Hands wrapped around Katsuki right wrist, a foot sweeping him from his balance. He hit the ground with a heavy thud letting out a groan of pain from the impact. A venomous snarl came from the boy as he kicked at the red-head alpha. “Get your fucking hands off me before I blow your brains to shreds!” The red head only complied in pinning the boys wrist above his head leaning down next to his ear. Katsuki eye widen as his heart beat rapidly. His chest rise heavily as he was engulfed in the alphas cherry smoked wood scent. “ **Stop fighting**.” The red hair command in his alpha tone. Everything in the ash-blonde body burned as he kept trying to struggle. His mind screaming for him to keep **fighting** while his body wanted to submit due to his omega tendencies.

The image of Aizawa word played in his mind about other alphas. His breath quickly as he tried to head butt the alpha. “ _Fuck off!_ ” Bakugo sneered out. Kirishima stared pressing the side of his head into Bakugos firmly to block his view from his parent’s. “ **Stop**.” He growled out as he turned off his quirk having the body straddled. His chest burned as the command was more strict, the dominants scent increased to assure the commands efforts. Bakugo screamed mentally- _he couldn’t lose this fight- he had a promise to himself- he couldn’t._ But his body refuse to follow his mind as everything went limp against the alpha. The first time he ever submitted to another command. Only things showing in his crimson eyes was fear. **_Fear_** and _**Failure**_. 

Kirishima shifted as he wrap his hand gently around Bakugos throat lifting his head to face Enji, this indicating his victory. Mitsuki paled gripping onto Masaru . This pleased Enji as he faced Mitsuki. “I expect all the paper to the stations and territories shortly.” He said as triumph filled his voice. “Shame, he was to cocky.” He added staring down at the two boys. 

The sounds of heavy panting came from the two. Katsuki chest throbbed at his defeat, only thing he felt was anger towards the red-head. **Cheated**. He felt **cheated**. **Betrayal** and **Cheated**. “..you fucking bastard. _**Get. Off. Me.**_ ” The red head gaze soften at the boy understanding his anger. So he complied to his wishes, mostly. He picked up the male bridal style as he went to walk through the doors. Bakugo eyed frantically as he couldn’t do anything about it, his body stuck from the command given. “You shitty haired fuck! Let me go dammit!” “Your injuries need attention.” The alpha retorted as he glanced at the boy. “Your strong for an omega.” 

Fog clouded the omegas eyes, he wanted to punch the alpha to no end. He wanted to scream, yell, let his anger go off into punches. But he was stuck. Exhausted, in pain. _Helpless_. But he couldn’t keep his rage due to the sly alpha releasing a calming scent. It pissed him off that he couldn’t stay pissed off. “..You bastard.” Were the last words said before darkness consumed the omegas tired body.


End file.
